Cosas de niños
by Maria twilighter
Summary: Es una historia alocada donde los protagonistas principales de la saga son niños y hacen las locuras de los niños : se enamoran y esas cosas... Personajes de Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama es mia. Todos humanos
1. capitulo 1

capitulo 1

Carlisle se encontraba arreglando a su Alice mientras su esposa Esme preparaba a Edward. Los niños eran gemelos y apenas llegaban a los 5 años, pero eran astutos y listos. Alice sabía cómo convencer a su padre de lo que quisiera y Edward a su vez sabía cómo hacer que no le obligaran a hacer lo que él no quería. Los hermanos se ayudaban mutuamente, y eso a veces resultaba ser un problema.

-Papi ¿Estoy guapa?- Peguntó Alice mirándose en el espejo de su cuarto con su vestido azul que ella misma había elegido.

-Sí, cariño, pero debemos irnos porque ya llegamos tarde.

Salieron de la casa los 4 y se subieron en el Mercedes negro que habían comprado hacía dos años. Carlisle en el asiento del conductor con Esme a su lado de copiloto. Edward en la parte izquierda de atrás y Alice en el centro.

Después de 20 minutos de viaje llegaron hasta el restaurante. Alice fue la primera en bajarse con ese andar suyo que parecía de duende. Edward la siguió detrás malhumorado, el preferiría estar tocando el piano que ir a esa odiosa cena con los mayores, y esta vez sus artes de convencer a su madre no habían servido.

-¡Charlie!- Exclamó Esme emocionada.

Los viejos amigos se dieron un abrazo emocionados. Habían estado juntos en la escuela y hacía muchos años que no se veían, desde que Charlie Swan se había mudado a otro pueblo. Pero la mujer de Charlie había muerto y él había decidido volver a Forks. Se encontró por casualidad con Carlisle en el hospital y decidieron quedar todos juntos. Charlie se sorprendió mucho cuando se enteró de que Carlisle y Esme se habían casado y formado una familia, ya que cuando eran niños siempre peleaban, aunque eran amigos a su manera.

-Esme, que bonita estas- Dijo Charlie con una sonrisa, pero en sus ojos se notaba la tristeza de perder a su mujer -Te presento a mis hijos.

Los niños de Charlie estaban sentados en la acera, y en cuando su padre los nombró se acercaron. Los dos estaban tristes, y Emmett que era muy bromista no tenía la sonrisa en el rostro.

-Esta es Bella, tiene 5 años- Dijo Charlie señalando con orgullo a su pequeña, una niña de ojos marrones y el pelo castaño -Y este Emmett, de 7 años.

-Hola- Dijo Alice acercándose corriendo y dándole un abrazo a cada uno -Seremos amigos, tenemos que ir de compras con mi mami -Sonrió mirando a Bella, la cual trató de devolverle la sonrisa confundida.

-Hola, soy Edward.

-Eddie- Bromeó Alice -Podéis llamarlo Eddie.

-¡No me llames Eddie!

-Hola Edward- Dijo Bella dándole un beso en la mejilla tímidamente.

Emmett hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y le dio un codazo en la barriga.

Los padres ignoraron las peleas de sus hijos porque ya estaban acostumbrados.

-¡Pero bueno, parece que Nicolás no cambia, siempre llega tarde a todos sitios!- Dijo Charlie con una carcajada.

Aunque apenas se veían, Nicolás era otro amigo de la infancia, al cual Carlisle había decidido invitar después de encontrarse con Charlie. Carlisle y Esme habían ido a su boda con una mujer llamada Sofía, y sabían que tenían dos hijos.

Al instante el apareció con un coche rojo descapotable. Rosalie, de 8 años, salió del coche con una majestuosidad digna de una reina y los miró a todos con el ceño fruncido. Su familia era la más adinerada, y es que su padre era abogado y su madre una ex-modelo. Jasper, dos años menor que su hermana, bajó del coche con más humildad y más tranquilidad.

Carlisle y Esme también eran ricos, ya que él era médico y ella decoradora de interiores, pero vivían más humildemente.

Charlie en cambio era un policía que se ganaba la vida como podía.

-¡Hola!- Dijo Nicolás emocionado.

Después de las respectivas presentaciones entraron al restaurante y se sentaron a las mesas que tenían reservadas. Una para los niños y otra para ellos. Estaban un poco alejadas por un fallo en la reservación del restaurante, por lo que Rosalie y Emmett que eran los mayores, por lo que les encargaron ocuparse de los otros.

-No quiero que me molestéis ¡Por que se lo diré a mi mami! ¿Entendido? Yo debería estar con los mayores, no aquí con vosotros- Dijo Rosalie sentándose en la presidencia de su mesa. A su lado derecho estaban Emmett, Bella y Edward; y al izquierdo Jasper y Alice.

-Rubia tonta- Le dijo Emmett por lo bajo, pero ella lo oyó y le dedicó un gruñido.

La comida de los niños era pizza, ya que les gustaba a todos. Había un silencio tenso entre ellos y los padres los miraban preocupados desde la otra mesa, pero decidieron dejarlo pasar.

-Jasper ¿Quieres ser mi novio?-Preguntó Alice de repente y sin darle oportunidad de responder volvió a hablar -Sí, seremos novios y nos casaremos.

-No podrá soportarte- Le dijo Edward a Alice.

-¡Cállate, Eddie! Jasper defiéndeme -Ordenó Alice cogiéndolo de la mano.

-¡Oh, por favor! Que ridiculez- Exclamó Rosalie y miró a Jasper para que dijera algo, pero el pequeño estaba observando a Alice embobado como para hacerle caso a su hermana mayor.

...

...

espero que os haya gustado :) dejad vuestro comentario

Soy nueva en fanfiction y no se como se usa esto...el hecho de que este en ingles lo empeora pero bueno mas o menos me voy adaptando...espero que os guste esta historia :)


	2. Capi 2

Muchas gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, de verdad que me emociono cada vez que leo las felicitaciones y las ganas que teneis de que suba mas capitulos :D aqui teneis el siguiente, espero no defraudaros :) creo que amareis a Alice y a Jasper...

**Capitulo 2**

El restaurante tenía un pequeño patio en el que había juegos, y los padres decidieron dejar a los niños ahí cuando terminaron de comerse las pizas, para que no molestaran mientras recordaban viejos tiempos.

-¡Esto es horrible! ¡Yo soy mayor para estas cosas!- Dijo Rosalie mirando horrorizada la piscina de bolas con el tobogán, el columpio para balancearse y los demás juegos. Su madre siempre le había prohibido subirse a esos sitios, porque perdería dignidad. A Jasper también se lo habían prohibido, pero cuando estaba con Alice no le importaron las palabras de su madre.

-Rubita estas deseando meterte en la piscina de bolas- Le dijo Emmett mirándola con una sonrisa siniestra.

Entonces la agarró en brazos, ya que era un niño fuerte y Rosalie apenas pesaba, y la tiró por la puerta de la piscina hasta que se hundió entre las bolas.

-¡Idiota!- Le gritó ella pegándole -Este juego es de pobretones como tú ¿Es que tu madre no juega contigo y tienes que molestar a los demás?

-Mi madre está muerta- Dijo Emmett poniéndose serio de repente -Solo quería jugar contigo- Murmuró tristemente.

Se salió de la piscina, cogió unos muñecos de peleas que había en una mesa y fue a sentarse en una esquina de la sala. Rosalie se sintió mal por él, ella no sabía que él no tenía una mamá que jugara con él, aunque Sofía tampoco es que jugara mucho con ella... Sabía que su madre la regañaría, pero en ese instante decidió cometer una locura. De todas formas si era verdad que deseaba divertirse...

Cogió dos coches, uno rojo parecido al de sus padres, y otro azul oscuro y se acercó a Emmett.

-Lo siento- Dijo -¿Quieres jugar a una carrera de coches?

El la miró volviendo a retomar su sonrisa y aceptó encantado el coche azul, dejando a un lado los dos muñecos de peleas.

-¿Y después vamos a la piscina de bolas?- Preguntó entusiasmado.

-Me da miedo el tobogán- Admitió Rosalie enrojeciendo -Mi mami no me deja subirme.

-Ella no te va a ver.

Por una vez en toda la noche Rosalie sonrió con sinceridad.

Alice y Jasper se estaban divirtiendo pintando a Jasper con las pinturas que la niña le había cogido del bolso a su madre sin que esta se diera cuenta, un pintalabios, sombra de ojos y una colonia.

-Te voy a poner muy guapo novio- Dijo Alice pintándole los labios a Jasper con el color rojo, sin entender que el pintalabios es solo para mujeres. Después le pintó los ojos de color verde y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, como veía que hacían Esme y Carlisle algunas veces.

-¡Ya está!

La monitora se encontraba en el servicio hablando por teléfono con su novio, sin prestarle atención a los niños, por lo que no se dio cuenta de las trastadas de Alice.

-Gracias- Dijo Jasper inocentemente -¿Te pinto a ti?

Alice asintió, y Jasper le pintó los labios de forma desastrosa, con el color rojo saliendo de los labios de Alice por todos lados.

-¿Vamos a la piscina de bolas?- Preguntó Alice agarrando a Jasper de la mano y arrastrándolo sin dejarlo responder la pregunta.

Bella observaba como Edward se movía de un lado a otro en el circuito de bicis, y él la miraba a ella sonriente. Al final no había sido tan malo ir a esa comida con los padres. En un descuido, Edward tropezó con un palo que había en su trayecto y se cayó de la bici, poniéndose a llorar al instante. Bella acudió en su ayuda con urgencia, ya que la monitora tampoco se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿Te has hecho mucho daño?- Preguntó Bella agachándose junto a Edward y dándole un beso en la mejilla -¿Llamo a tu mami?

-Sí- Asintió Edward dejando los sollozos a un lado y secándose las lágrimas. Entonces sonrió y le devolvió el beso en la mejilla a Bella -Eres muy guapa.

Ella se rió tontamente y se sonrojó.

Juntos fueron hasta donde estaban sus padres, y afortunadamente Edward no se había hecho nada. Volvieron a la sala de juegos y se subieron al columpio para balancearse, sin dejar de mirarse.

-Tienes unos ojos bonitos -Dijo Bella mirando asombrada los ojos verdes de Edward -¿Puedo llamarte Eddie?

-Tú sí- Sonrió Edward.

Los niños siguieron jugando entretenidos, hasta que la monitora al fin dejó de hablar por teléfono y se puso a vigilarlos con mala gana.

Los padres terminaron su comida y fueron hasta la sala de juegos. Los 6 se quedaron asombrados al ver las escenas que tenían ante sus ojos. Rosalie y Emmett se divertían tirándose por el tobogán de la piscina de bolas; Alice y Jasper tenían la cara pintada por todos lados y se divertían jugando a darse besos; y Edward y Bella simplemente se miraban y se balanceaban en el columpio.

-Oh...que ternuritas- Dijo Esme con un suspiro.

-Pero...¿Qué...?- Exclamó Sofía mirando a sus dos hijos horrorizada -¡ROSALIE LILIAN HALE VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO! ¡JASPER TU TAMBIÉN! ESTÁIS CASTIGADOS DE POR VIDA!

Los niños se acercaron a su madre temblando de miedo, y en cuanto llegaron al lado de su madre esta le pegó una bofetada a cada uno. Alice se acercó rápidamente a Jasper y lo consoló mientras el lloraba.

-Jasper como se te ocurre ¡Pareces un payaso así y tú debes ser un hombre honrado! ¿Y tú, Rosalie, como se te ocurre mezclarte de esa manera con...estos niños? ¡Tú ya eres mayor! -Les gritó Sofía.

-Solo me divertía.

-¡Por dios Sofía solo son niños!- Le dijo Nicolás poniéndose delante de sus hijos de manera protectora para que no volviera a pegarles -Ya estoy harto de tus estúpidos prejuicios, quiero el divorcio.

Nicolás cogió a sus dos hijos de la mano y se los llevó a rastras. A Alice le dio tiempo de darle un beso en la mejilla a Jasper, y Rosalie se despidió de Emmett con la mano.

-Emmett, Bella, vámonos- Dijo Charlie con voz grave, y un poco avergonzado porque Sofía se había referido específicamente a que Rosalie no se juntara con un pobre como Emmett. El sacaba a sus hijos adelante como podía, y no lo veía como nada malo.

-Adiós Eddie- Dijo Bella dedicándole una última sonrisa.

: : : : : :

: : : : : :

continuará...


	3. capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde la comida del restaurante, y aunque no lo dijeran mutuamente los niños se echaban de menos unos con otros. Pero afortunadamente había llegado el 13 de septiembre, el cumpleaños de Bella, y podrían volver a estar todos juntos.

-Bella, mira quienes han venido- Llamó Charlie desde la entrada de la puerta, saludando a los Cullen.

Ella bajó al instante y se alegró de ver a su amiga Alice y sobre todo a Edward.

-Toma- Dijo el tímidamente entregándole un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo rosa.

Bella lo abrió y vio que era un león de peluche muy lindo.

-Gracias, me encanta- Y lo abrazó emocionada. Después a Alice, ya que el regalo era de ambos.

Esme y Carlisle le regalaron unos zapatos con un lazo, que por supuesto Alice había visto anteriormente y dado su visto bueno.

-Aquí no conocemos a mucha gente, solo a unos primos, vosotros y los Hale- Dijo Charlie apenado pero a la vez alegre de no tener que hacer una gran fiesta de miles de invitados para la niña -Pasad, pasad.

-Espero que no venga la bruja- Dijo Emmett refiriéndose a su prima de Denali -Pero creo que Rosalie la mantendrá a raya- Se rió solo de pensarlo.

Fueron al patio de la casa, donde Charlie había preparado una gran mesa blanca con bebidas, patatas fritas, carne, pizzas, bocadillos y unas sillas alrededor para la gente. Lo típico de un cumpleaños.

Tocaron a la puerta, y Emmett y Bella temblaron por si era su prima, pero afortunadamente solo era otro viejo amigo de su padre. Billy Black llegó en su silla de ruedas acompañado de dos chicos, un muchacho de unos 15 años que agarraba de la mano a una niña que parecía de la misma edad.

-¡Oh, Billy, me alegra que hayas venido!

-¡Por supuesto! Espero que no te importe que mi hijo Jacob haya traído a su novia, no querían separarse en estos últimos días de vacaciones... ¿Pero dónde está la pequeña Bellita?

Bella llegó y le dio un abrazo avergonzada.

-Me llamo Vanesa- Dijo la chica dándole un beso a Bella en la mejilla -Toma.

-Hola Bellita, yo soy Jacob -Dijo él con una sonrisa amistosa.

Le entregó el regalo, que era una colonia de la princesa blancanieves, la favorita de Bella.

Minutos más tarde llegó Nicolás con sus dos hijos, los cuales se emocionaron mucho al ver a sus amigos. Se sentían un poco tristes porque su madre los había abandonado para volver a iniciar su carrera de modelo pero disimulaban bien para no entristecer a Bella.

-Emmett ¿Por qué estas tan tenso? -Preguntó Rosalie confundida.

En ese momento tocaron al timbre y ya no había dudas de quien era.

-La bruja ha llegado- Se lamento Emmett y agarró a Rosalie de la mano para llevársela a su dormitorio y esconderse de sus primas -¿Puedes creer que es peor que tú?- Bromeó mientras se metían dentro del armario.

-¡Ehh!- Se quejó Rosalie dándole un manotazo.

-Shhh, no hagas ruido.

A su pesar Bella tuvo que recibir a sus primas, que le dieron de regalo un libro de cuentos para que su padre se los leyera. Kate, de 10 años, era muy buena con Bella, siempre la ayudaba en lo que podía y se sentía feliz divirtiéndose con su prima. Irina era apenas una bebé de 2 años que estaba aprendiendo a hablar...pero la bruja de la que Emmett y Bella temían era Tanya, que con sus 7 años era capaz de amargarle el día hasta al ser más alegre.

-Hola prima Isabella- Dijo con una voz chillona, tocándose las dos coletas que tenía en el pelo rubio y mirando todo con desdén. Incluso sus padres no se explicaban como su hija había salido con ese odio ¿Qué habían hecho mal? Eleazar y su esposa Carmen, hermana de Charlie, estaban llenos de amor para regalar, pero desde que nació Irina los celos de Tanya por el mundo habían aumentado...y no sabían cómo cambiar eso -Estás despeinada y ese vestido es feo- Le dijo con burla -Que fiesta más aburrida ¿No hay música? Bella, pon música. Me aburro ¿Dónde está de mi Emmi?

-¡Tany no seas así con tu prima!- La regañó Carmen, completamente avergonzada.

Edward se acercó a Bella al ver la escena y le pegó un empujón a Tanya por meterse con ella. La niña se puso a llorar al instante y se abrazó a su madre fingiendo que le dolía mucho la barriga, donde le había golpeado Edward.

-¡Edward, no seas malo!- Lo regañó Esme -Discúlpate.

-¿Nos escondemos como ha hecho Emmett?- Preguntó Bella en el oído de Edward.

El asintió y echaron a correr dentro de la casa sin hacer caso a la mirada enfadada de Esme ni de Carlisle.

-Son niños, no tiene importancia- Dijo Carmen para quitarle hierro al asunto. Tampoco quería empezar la fiesta creándose enemigos.

Los dos niños fueron hasta el cuarto de Charlie y echaron el cerrojo para que nadie pudiera entrar a obligarlos a jugar con esa tonta.

-Alice puede jugar con ella- Dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros -A mi me cae mal.

-Siempre se mete conmigo- Susurró Bella recordando que su prima siempre la había tratado mal -¡No le hecho nada! Ni en mi cumpleaños me deja en paz.

-Nos vengaremos- Dijo Edward con una sonrisa siniestra -Yo te protegeré.

Bella se sonrojó y le apartó la mirada.

Mientras tanto, Alice se encontraba buscando desesperada a Jasper ¿Por qué se había escondido y donde?

-Novio ¿Dónde estás? ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo o te pido el divorcio!- Dijo Alice recordando que siempre que una pareja de una serie de televisión se separa se piden el divorcio, aunque no entiende bien que es. Lo estaba buscando por toda la casa, y tampoco es que nadie hubiera reparado en su ausencia.

-No quiero que me pintes más- Se quejó el apareciendo detrás de Alice, se había escondido en la cocina -Mi hermana se metió conmigo por eso, y me echó fotos para pasarlas a sus amigos, que también se rieron al verlas.

-¡Eres malo! Los novios se quieren, tú no me quieres- Dijo Alice cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero -Quiero el divorcio, no podemos seguir juntos.

-¡pero si te quiero! El divorcio es malo, mis padres no están juntos por esa cosa... ¿Me perdonas?

Cómo siempre Alice se salió con la suya, y en cuanto Jasper pronunció esas palabras le dio un abrazo y otro pequeño beso en la boca.

-Cásate conmigo- Pidió Jasper.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo en el siguiente tenemos boda xDD


	4. capitulo 4

**COSAS DE NIÑOS**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4

Alice le había ordenado a Jasper que tenía que buscar un cura para que se casaran, y después de mucho pensarlo el candidato perfecto apareció.

-Hola- Le dijo Jacob al pequeño Jasper cuando este se acerco y lo miró con su ceño fruncido.

-Hola precioso-Dijo Vanesa -¿Ocurre algo?

-Necesito que vengáis- Dijo Jasper con una seriedad absoluta.

Jacob y Vanesa fueron hasta la cocina, que fue donde Jasper los guió pero no tenían ni idea de que quería el niño. Se sorprendieron aún más al ver allí a Alice con dos anillos de chuches en la mano.

-Hola, eres nuestro cura- Dijo la niña agarrando a Jacob y obligándolo a sentarse en una silla. Le entregó los anillos.

-¿Eh...? ¿Qué...?

Vanesa se acercó hasta donde estaba Jacob con cara confusa y no pudo reprimir una carcajada. Los niños le parecían tan tiernos.

-¡Tienes que casarnos! Eres el elegido- Le explicó Alice -Somos novios y tenemos que casarnos para que no nos separen ¿Entiendes? ¡Vamos, antes de que nos vean!

-Esto no me lo pierdo por nada- Dijo Vanesa sacando su Samsung galaxy del bolsillo de su pantalón vaquero y poniendo la cámara de video para grabar la escena -Yo seré la fotógrafa -Soltó una carcajada -El cura Jacob...lo recordaré eternamente- Volvió a reírse.

-¡Sí!- Le dijo Jasper -Venga ¡Cásanos! Soy Jasper y ella Alice.

-Bueno...vale- Dijo Jacob mirando a la cámara y sacándole la lengua a su novia -Empecemos, Alice ¿Aceptas a Jasper como esposo, para siempre?

-Sí- Dijo cogiendo el anillo y colocándoselo a Jasper en el dedo corazón de la mano derecha -Acepto.

-Jasper...¿Aceptas como legítima esposa a Alice?

-Sí- Cogió el anillo de chuche y se lo colocó a Alice en el dedo.

-¡Bien, yo os declaro marido y mujer! Puedes besar a la novia.

Fue Alice la que se echó encima de Jasper casi tirándolo al suelo y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-¡Ahora nadie nos separará!- Chilló Alice agarrando a Jasper de la mano y mirando a Jacob con una sonrisa -Gracias.

Los niños se fueron corriendo de ahí para avisar a sus padres de que eran esposos, y Jacob y Vanesa continuaron en la cocina viendo el video y riéndose a carcajadas durante un largo rato. Después volvieron al patio, donde supusieron que los niños ya habían anunciado su boda por las risas de sus padres.

En el piso de arriba todavía se encontraban Rosalie y Emmett escondidos en el armario, pero ella empezó a oler una cosa extraña y salió espantada.

-¡Emmett eres un...! ¡Te has tirado un pedo!- Se quejó Rosalie tapándose la nariz por el olor -¡Cerdo!- Le gritó abriendo la ventana de la habitación y respirando el aire puro.

-Se me ha escapado- Dijo Emmett soltando una carcajada -Mi madre dice que mejor fuera que dentro.

Rosalie rodó los ojos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Podemos dejar ya esta tontería de escondernos? Me estoy aburriendo

-Vale- Dijo Emmett con una sonrisa siniestra -¿Quieres que nos metamos con mi prima? Te digo que es una bruja.

-Vale- Dijo Rosalie saliendo a correr hasta el piso de abajo, seguida de Emmett.

Vieron a Edward y Bella, que se encontraban abajo jugando con unos muñecos y esperando a que llegara la hora de la tarta para empezar su ansiada venganza.

-Bella ¿La bruja te ha dicho algo?- Preguntó Emmett.

-Sí, pero nunca más lo hará- Dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente -¿Queréis ayudarnos a vengarnos de la tonta de Tanya?

-Nosotros si queremos -Dijo una vocecita desde detrás de Bella. Alice -Esa prima tuya se ha reído de mi boda con Jasper, merece que le rompa esos zapatos tan feos que lleva.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- Preguntó Rosalie maléficamente -Estoy dispuesta a todo...

-Emmett ¿Aún tienes loa artículos de broma que te compraste la semana pasada?- Preguntó Bella. El aludido asintió soltando una carcajada -Bien...los necesitaremos.

Bella y Edward se miraron y sonrieron. Se juntaron los 6 en un gran abrazo y empezaron a discutir sobre la venganza. Justo cuando acabaron de hablar y se separaron aparecieron por la puerta Charlie, Nicolás y Carlisle, que iban a coger los platos y la tarta.

-Me dais miedo- Dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa amistosa -Juntar a Edward con Alice significa problemas, pero juntar a estos 6...

-Significa un huracán al completo- Terminó Nicolás riéndose -No seáis demasiado malos ¿De acuerdo?

Rosalie puso su mejor cara de niña buena, pero su padre no se lo creyó mucho.

-Voy al servicio de arriba- Mintió Emmett mirando a los tres hombres inocentemente. Subió hasta su cuarto para coger el paquete en el que había arañas, cucarachas y gusanos de broma...La bruja se enteraría de que con sus primos no debía meterse. Bajó de nuevo, con el paquete en el bolsillo, y salió al patio al ver a Charlie con la tarta de chocolate con seis velas encima en una de sus manos.

Le cantaron el cumpleaños a la pequeña Bella, que sopló las velas y pidió de deseo que sus amigos nunca desaparecieran de su vida, especialmente Edward. Después Charlie empezó a partir trozos de tarta y a repartirla entre los más pequeños y también algunos grandes.

Rosalie le hizo una seña a Emmett con la cabeza, que resultó imperceptible para el resto de personas. Ellos tenían una conexión especial aunque pareciese imposible. Él asintió en su dirección y se sacó del bolsillo una de las arañas atada a un hilo muy fino para lanzarla por debajo de la mesa y que diera exactamente en el pie de su prima, por algo se había sentado justo en frente de ella.

Tanya sintió que algo rozó su pie y por instinto miró a ver que era.

-¡Ahhh!- Chilló asustada al ver que había una araña enorme al lado de su pie -¡Socorro!- Chilló subiéndose encima de la silla y tirando su plato de plástico lleno de tarta al suelo para tratar de matar a la araña.

Algunos que había alrededor de la mesa se levantaron sobresaltados al oír a la niña gritar.

-¡Tanya compórtate!- La regañó su madre apenada por el ridículo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Hay una araña ahí!- Se quejó ella llorando -¡Mamá me da miedo!

Carmen levantó el plato de tarta y vio que ahí no había nada. Y es que Emmett había sido más rápido. Con la excusa de ver qué pasaba se metió debajo de la mesa para tirar del hilo sin que lo vieran y volver a meterse la araña en el bolsillo.

-Ahí no hay nada- Dijo Emmett saliendo de debajo de la mesa y tratando de no reírse.

-¡Tanya discúlpate ahora mismo con Charlie!- Le ordenó Eleazar con una expresión muy cabreada en el rostro -Desde luego...inventarte cosas para arruinar la fiesta a tu prima es algo que no esperaba de ti.

-Lo siento tío Charlie.

-¡Te has quedado sin tarta por ser una niña mala!- Le dijo Carmen.

Tanya asintió enfurruñada.

Kate soltó una carcajada al ver a su hermana disculpándose por una vez en su vida, pero se puso seria al instante al ver que su madre la fulminaba con la mirada.

Alice y Rosalie no pudieron contener sus carcajadas, y Jasper las siguió al instante sin poder contenerse. Bella se mordió el labio para no reírse, y Edward se tapó la boca para que no se viera su sonrisa. Emmett seguía con cara de niño bueno que no pasó desapercibida para Charlie, pero lo dejó pasar. Al fin y al cabo, solo eran cosas de niños. Pero la venganza solo había empezado.

* * *

Me ha hecho mucha gracia escribir lo de la venganza y bueno aun falta algo mas xDD en verdad me da un poco de pena Tanya

Gracias por vuestros comentarios y lamento si son capítulos cortos :)


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**COSAS DE NIÑOS**

**By. Maria**

* * *

Bella le sacó la lengua a Edward con gesto burlón, la señal que indicaba que había que empezar la segunda parte del plan. Edward le respondió con una sonrisa traviesa y asintió levemente.

Edward miraba a Tanya de vez en cuando y se reía por lo bajo, cosa que a ella le molestó profundamente. Cuando estuvo seguro de que la niña le seguiría entró en la casa y se escondió detrás de las escaleras.

-¡Tú, niño mugroso! Ven aquí ahora mismo.

La pequeña Alice apareció en ese momento por las escaleras con un plato lleno de tarta y se lo estampó en la cara a Tanya, ya que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar.

-¡No te metas más conmigo!- Le ordenó Emmett acercándose peligrosamente a su primer-¡O será peor!

-¡Y no vuelvas a llamar mugroso a mi hermano!- Le gritó Alice.

Todos los niños la rodearon y la miraron con malicia. Bella se fue un momento a la cocina para regresar con un bote de harina que había mezclado con chocolate en polvo y mantequilla y se la echó por todo el pelo a su prima, que no paraba de llorar y quejarse. Empezaron a reírse a carcajadas pero una voz detrás de ellos hizo que los 6 empezaran a temblar.

-¡Isabella y Emmett Swan! ¡Os doy 5 segundos para que me expliquéis que está pasando aquí!

Los dos niños se giraron y enfrentaron a su padre asustados, puesto que nunca lo habían visto así.

-Papi...puedo explicarlo- Dijo Bella con la voz más tierna que pudo, pero justo cuando Charlie mejoró su expresión Emmett lo estropeó.

-Pero papá ¡Tanya lo merecía!

-Se acabó la fiesta- Sentenció Charlie -Bella tu castigo será...- Realmente lo único que le gustaba a Bella era que le leyeran libros y Charlie no tenía nada más con lo que castigarla -No te leeré libros para dormir durante meses -Dijo tratando de que no se notara el nerviosismo en su voz -Y tu Emmett solo saldrás a la calle para ir a la escuela ¡Despídete de jugar al futbol!

-¡Pero papá eso es injusto! ¡Sin mi perderán todos los partidos!- Refunfuñó Emmett.

En ese instante aparecieron Esme y Carlisle extrañados por los gritos de Charlie y fue el turno de Alice y Edward para temblar. Esme vio totalmente avergonzada a la pobre niña que lloraba y trataba de dar más pena de la necesaria llena de harina, chocolate, mantequilla y tarta por toda la cara y el pelo.

-Alice...- Empezó Esme con la voz más tierna que pudo, pero a su hija no la engañó ese tono.

-¿Sí, mami? -Dijo haciendo un puchero, pero no le sirvió.

-Despídete de tu esposo porque vais a pasar MUCHO sin veros- Terminó Carlisle comprendiendo las intenciones de Esme.

-¡No vais a separarme de él nunca!- Chilló la niña agarrando a Jasper de la mano y obligándole a subir las escaleras con ella para esconderse -¡Estaremos juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe!

Esme suspiró resignada.

-Iré a buscarlos- Dijo Charlie subiendo las escaleras detrás de los niños.

Cuando Carmen vio el estado en el que estaba su hija no pudo evitar un grito ahogado que salió de lo más profundo de su ser.

-Tany ¿Qué les has hecho esta vez para que te echen todas esas cosas en el pelo? ¿Sabes lo que va a costar lavártelo? -Dijo entregándole Irina a su esposo mientras le quitaba las coletas a Tanya para que la harina cayera de su pelo, pero desistió al ver que no había forma de quitar la mantequilla.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada mami!

-¡Oh, claro! ¿Y yo soy una princesa de oriente medio?- Ironizó Carmen sin creer a su hija. Aunque esa vez era verdad que había tratado de comportarse lo mejor posible.

Nicolás le lanzó una regañina a Rosalie para disimular con el resto, pero no pensaba castigarla y mucho menos a Jasper. Para el solo eran travesuras de niños que él también había hecho cuando era pequeño.

Una vez que pudo encontrar a los dos niños, que se habían escondido en el cuarto de baño, Charlie anunció que la fiesta se había acabado, pero a pesar del castigo ninguno de los 6 se sentía triste de lo que habían hecho.

-Tanya lo merecía- Dijo Edward dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a Bella como despedida -Adiós...

-Adiós Eddie- Respondió ella -Te echaré de menos...

Alice y Jasper se miraron una última vez tristemente y se tomaron de las manos antes de que los separaran para no dejarlos verse nunca más.

-¡Te quiero Jasper! ¡No me olvides nunca!- Le chilló Alice antes de que Esme la cogiera en brazos para obligarla a separarse de él.

Emmett aprovechó el momento de las despedidas para echarse más tarta en su plato y comérsela tranquilo sin que su padre lo regañara. Rosalie lo vio y se acercó a él sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Lo he pasado bien rubita, admito que no eres como pensaba.

-¿Cómo estás comiendo tarta tan tranquilo después de que Charlie no te va a dejar salir más de casa, sin contar la escuela?- Preguntó extrañada.

-Se le pasará en unas semanas- Dijo Emmett encogiéndose de hombres -Siempre es igual cuando hago una travesura- Soltó una carcajada -Mi madre tampoco me regañaba nunca...

-¿Sabes? No eres un mono sin sentimientos como yo pensaba- Dijo Rosalie sorprendida de sus propias palabras -Supongo que si no fueras tan...tan...tan tú, podríamos ser amigos.

-Adiós rubita...se que no me olvidarás con facilidad- Le guiñó un ojo a lo que ella le dio un golpe en la nuca -¡Ay. que eso duele!

-Adiós Emmett...

Todas las familias se fueron poco a poco, y después Charlie obligó a Emmett y a Bella a limpiarlo todo, incluido el salón ya que aún había restos de harina y tarta.

* * *

**A esta historia le quedan un capitulo mas :) bueno puede que dos si queréis epílogo... Por desgracia los niños tienen que crecer...¿Se separarán o su amistad podrá con todo?**

**Para saberlo debéis esperar el próximo cap xDD**


	6. Los niños crecen

**Cosas de niños**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**Escrito por: Maria.**

* * *

Después del cumpleaños los padres no pudieron separar a los niños, ya que en la escuela siempre estaban juntos y se fueron haciendo inseparables conforme pasaban los años. Pero el ir a la universidad provocó que todos tomaran rumbos distintos.

Rosalie y Emmett, que habían comenzado una relación que sorprendió a todos cuando estaban en el instituto, habían preferido darse un tiempo porque no creían en las relaciones a distancia, pero no habían podido olvidarse el uno del otro. Rosalie estaba estudiando en nueva York para poder ser una actriz famosa, y Emmett se había quedado en Forks trabajando como policía y ayudando a su padre en lo que podía.

Edward y Bella nunca habían tenido nada formal, ya que aunque se querían no se habían atrevido a confesarlo. Edward había ido a otro país a estudiar medicina mientras que Bella había preferido una escuela de Alaska para estudiar periodismo.

Los únicos que creían que su amor funcionaria incluso en la distancia fueron Alice y Jasper. Él estudiaba sicología en una universidad de Alaska cercana a la de Bella y Alice se había ido a hacer sus prácticas como diseñadora de moda en Europa. Aunque nadie hubiera apostado por ello, habían superado la barrera de la distancia y ahora que ambos habían acabado sus carreras iban a casarse.

Emmett, Rosalie, Bella y Edward recibieron una invitación sorpresa en sus respectivas casas, pero ninguno tenía ni idea de quién podría haber enviado ese papel en el que decía un simple "Estás invitado, debes venir elegante" junto con una dirección, una fecha y una hora. La única razón por la que aceptaron ir era porque se sitio les daba muy buenos recuerdos.

La primera en llegar al restaurante fue Rosalie y observó que el lugar estaba como en sus vagos recuerdos de niña.

-¿Rubita?- Escuchó una voz familiar a su espalda.

-¡Emmett!- Respondió emocionada y lanzándose hacía él para darle un abrazo -¡Qué alegría volver a verte...! ¿Pero porque tuviste tanto secretismo para venir aquí? Si querías quedar conmigo simplemente habérmelo dicho...

-Sabía que te gustaría mi sorpresa- Mintió Emmett para quedar bien delante de ella. Realmente no tenía ni idea de quien los había citado en ese lugar tan especial.

Se separaron del abrazo cuando un hombre salió del restaurante y les pidió que entraran.

-¿Son Rosalie Hale y Emmett Swan?

Ellos asintieron y el hombre los guió hacía una mesa que había en el centro, decorada con flores y unos muñecos que parecían ser ellos.

-¿Y esto?- Preguntó Rosalie con una ceja arqueada, no era algo típico de Emmett.

-Eh...parte de la sorpresa- Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo voy a ser vuestro camarero personal, podéis pedir lo que queráis, esta todo pagado.

Se sentaron en la mesa y miraron en la carta de menús lo que había para comer. Rosalie pidió una hamburguesa vegetal. Emmett prefirió carne en salsa más una pizza de queso y de postre tarta de manzana.

-¿Sigues siendo tan glotón como cuando eras niño? ¡Ah, por cierto! Ni creas que soy tan idiota de pensar que esto lo has organizado tú...no tienes esa imaginación- Bromeó Rosalie.

-¡Vale, no ha sido idea mía!- Admitió Emmett -Pero entonces quién...-La imagen de una persona se cruzó por su mente -Alice.

-Es muy probable...- Admitió Rosalie -Mataré a la duende cuando la vea.

-¡Oh, vamos! No es tan malo. Hizo cosas peores cuando estábamos en el instituto- Soltó una carcajada -Gracias a ella tu y yo...

Rosalie le apartó la mirada y se sintió avergonzada, ya que aun sentía cosas por él y no quería admitirlo.

Un rato después el camarero les llevó sus platos y comieron en un completo silencio hasta que Emmett decidió romperlo.

-¿Sabes que me gustaría? Tirarme en la piscina de bolas... ¿A ti no?

-¡Emmett ya no somos niños!- Le dijo ella -Pero a mí también me gustaría...

-¿Rosalie?- Preguntó Emmett mirándola fijamente.

-¿Sí?

-Tienes mayonesa en la barbilla- Dijo él soltando otra carcajada.

-¡Idiota!- Lo insultó ella limpiándose rápidamente la cara.

Hablaron de cómo les había ido en sus vidas, la madre de Rosalie había vuelto a contactar con ella pero Rosalie no la había aceptado en su vida, ya que sabía que solo quería su dinero de actriz. A Rosalie le afectaba mucho ese tema, pero no pensaba perdonar a su madre tantos años de abandono sin que ni siquiera se hubiera acercado a su hermano.

-Tú no eres como ella, y creo que debe ganarse vuestro perdón antes de nada- Dijo Emmett por una vez estando serio -Haces bien en pedirle tiempo.

-Gracias- Le respondió ella con una sonrisa sincera, esa que Emmett aún amaba.

Sorprendentemente Emmett se comió todo lo que había pedido, incluida la tarta, aunque Rosalie también se partió un trozo para que el viera que no estaba haciendo ninguna dieta.

-¡Estoy lleno!- Exclamó el complacido de sí mismo.

-No entiendo cómo puedes comer tanto.

-Para mantener este cuerpecito debo comer mucho- Dijo el muy seguro de si mismo -Y ahora sí... ¡Me voy a la piscina de bolas!

Salió corriendo con una carcajada hasta llegar a la zona de juegos, pero ya no entraba por el pequeño agujero de la piscina y se llevó una decepción.

-¡Pero si era grandísima!

-Emmett...te parecía que era grandísima cuando éramos niños -Dijo Rosalie soltando una risita -Ya hemos crecido y...debemos dejar algunas cosas en el pasado. Otros niños las disfrutarán y...cometerán peores locuras que las nuestras. Lo siento.

-No tenemos porque dejarlo todo atrás- Dijo enfurruñado -Se que no fui un buen novio, ni romántico ni me acordaba de nuestro aniversario nunca...pero te sigo queriendo- Reconoció enrojeciendo. No le gustaba expresar sus sentimientos en voz alta, pero era lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Yo también- Dijo ella sintiendo que sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas por la emoción.

-¿No te importa que no sea un actor famoso?

-¡Claro que no! Si fueras un actor famoso serías estúpido y ridículo como ellos...yo te amo como eres, alocado y simple. Amo que aún seas como un niño.

Se besaron dulcemente al principio, pero después el beso se tornó salvaje y pasional como era típico en ellos.

* * *

Aparcó su volvo plateado en el límite de un sendero de tierra que se adentraba en el bosque y se preguntó quién lo habría citado ahí. Aunque solo había una persona en el mundo que conociera que ese lugar era especial para él y su corazón latía frenético y lleno de alegría solo de pensarlo.

El sonido de un coche lo obligó a girarse y vio a la persona que deseaba ver en esos momentos.

-Bella- La saludó cuando ella se bajó de su antigua camioneta roja -Me alegra verte pero... ¿Por qué me has citado aquí? Fue muy amable de tu parte enviarme un billete de avión pero voy a pagártelo.

-Yo no he sido...pensaba que habías sido tu porque nadie más sabe que a partir de este sendero se llega a nuestro padro...- Se quedó callada un segundo recordando que alguien más sabía de ese lugar...-Bueno puede que...una vez se lo contara a Alice pero...no creo que haya sido capaz.

-Yo creo que sí...- Dijo Edward soltando una carcajada por las locuras que su hermana era capaz de hacer -Recuérdame que se lo agradezca y...bueno... ¿Aprovechamos la oportunidad?

Bella asintió y juntos se adentraron en el bosque para buscar el prado. Ese lugar lo había encontrado Edward cuando tenía 10 años y su madre lo había castigado por portarse mal en el colegio. Se escapó de su casa dejando una nota de "estaré bien mamá, no me busques porque ya soy un hombre y se cuidar de mí mismo" y se adentró en el bosque encontrando ese prado en el camino. Afortunadamente los encontraron unos policías un día después de eso y para su desgracia Esme le aumentó aún más el castigo por el calvario que le hizo pasar.

Unos años después decidió regresar al prado y llevar a Bella consigo para confesarle sus sentimientos. Aunque no se había atrevido, desde entonces el prado era su lugar especial.

Tardaron unas horas en recorrer el bosque y encontrar el prado y cuando lo hicieron se abrazaron y dieron vueltas como si sus vidas dependiesen de ello. Observaron admirados las hermosas flores de todos los colores y escucharon en una calma y tranquilidad absoluta el murmullo de un arrollo que se oía a los lejos.

-He echado tanto de menos este lugar- Murmuró Edward tumbándose entre las flores y haciéndole un gesto a Bella para que se uniera -¿Y tú?

-Muchísimo- Admitió recostándose junto a él -Siempre estaré agradecida contigo por habérmelo enseñado. Y aunque me dolió un poco saber lo que me querías contar ese día ahora si estoy segura de que no hubiera cambiado nuestra amistad.

Edward se puso tenso de inmediato ¿Bella sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella?

-Eh...¿De qué hablas?

-Es obvio que te gustaba mi prima Tanya- Dijo Bella tratando de que no se notara la tristeza en su voz -Desde que se mudó a Forks y estaba en la misma escuela que nosotros te notaba raro...y era por eso.

-¿Crees que me gustaba tu prima? ¡Si estaba raro es porque me acosaba continuamente! Según ella..."aunque me porté como un niño malo en el cumpleaños sabía que mi corazón estaba muriendo de un terrible amor por ella". Si no conté nada fue porque sentía lastima por ella y no quería humillarla.

-¡Edward no tienes que mentirme! Sé que te gustaba la odiosa de mi prima!- Esta vez Bella no pudo ocultar el tono de celos en su voz.

-No me gustaba tu prima...

-Claro que sí, era a ella a la que le escribías esos hermosos poemas de tu diario -Murmuró, pero se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde -No es que yo leyera tu diario...Lo vi de casualidad- Trató de disimular en vano.

-¡Bella no me gustaba tu prima ¿Y cómo es que leíste mi diario? Se suponía que la llave estaba escondida en un lugar secreto...

-Ese diario te lo regalo Alice y creo que le hizo una copia a la llave- Dijo Bella apenada -Solo fue una vez y eh... yo solo leí un poema dirigido a una chica misteriosa que pensaba que era mi prima...

-¡Bella no me gustaba tu prima! ¡Me gustabas tú!- Admitió tomando su rostro entre sus manos y dándole el beso que siempre había soñado con Bella. Ella pasó sus manos por el cabello de Edward y lo acercó más para profundizar el beso, hasta que la falta de aire provocó que tuvieran que separarse -Eso era lo que te quería confesar ese día...pero no me atreví por miedo a tu rechazo.

-Edward yo también sentía lo mismo- Dijo Bella con una feliz sonrisa en su rostro -Pero no creo que nuestra relación hubiera superado la distancia...hicimos bien en ocultarlo.

-¿Y crees que ahora...podríamos estar juntos? Estoy dispuesto a mudarme a donde sea con tal de estar cerca de ti...mi padre podría conseguirme trabajo en el hospital y no tendría ningún inconveniente con eso.

-Te amo Edward- Respondió ella volviendo a besarlo -Te amo...

-Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- Susurró él contra sus labios -Yo también te amo.

Continuaron besándose durante un largo rato hasta que después simplemente se dedicaron a observarse el uno al otro como si estuvieran viviendo un sueño.

Edward escuchó un ruido de hojas moverse y miró a los árboles en estado de alerta. Preocupado se levantó y se dirigió a ver que era. Afortunadamente parecía que había sido una simple ardilla, pero entonces vio algo que no se esperaba y que sabía perfectamente que era...Iba a matar a Alice.

* * *

-¡No!- Chilló Alice completamente indignada mientras veía la pantalla del ordenador -¿Cómo ha podido ponerse esa blusa tan pasada de moda? Bella me las vas a pagar bien caro... ¡Escribí en la carta que debían ir elegantes!

-Oye Alice...no es que no te agradezca que hagas todo eso por ellos pero... ¿No crees que merecen intimidad? Colocar esas mini cámaras digitales en el restaurante y en el prado nunca me pareció buena idea...

-¡Debía asegurarme de que obedecieran mis órdenes! Y Bella no lo a hecho...además pasemos un día entero buscando el dichoso prado para poner la cámara en ese árbol...me merezco esto.

Jasper soltó una carcajada y despeinó el alocado pelo negro de su novia -¿Cómo crees que se tomen lo de que nos vamos a casar?

-Al principio costará convencerlos...nos hemos casado y divorciado tantas veces de niños que Emmett seguro aprovechará para burlarse- Bufó Alice -¡Oh, mi hermano y Bella se están besando! Hacen una pareja tan bonita...

-¿Qué harás si se enteran de esto de las cámaras?

-¡No tienen porque enterarse!- Gritó Alice indignada -Si tu no lo cuentas y yo tampoco...¡Oh dios mío Emmett y Rosalie se están pasando de la raya!

-Creo que lo que enamoró de ti es que siempre quieres controlar todo a tu alrededor- Dijo Jasper con un suspiro apesadumbrado -Pero estoy harto de esto.

Cogió el cable del ordenador y lo desconectó del enchufe, provocando que en el ordenador la pantalla se volviera negra y dejara de transmitir lo que hacían sus amigos.

-¡Jazz eso no es justo!- Se quejó Alice con un puchero -¿Y si ahora de repente se pelean?

-En estos momentos te quiero para mi sola- Le dijo él alzándola en sus brazos e ignorando el puchero que ella hizo, aunque le resultó difícil -Te amo mi dulce y controladora duende.

-Y yo a ti Jasper- Contestó ella -Cuando tengamos hijos les contaré como nos conocimos y lo buenos que éramos de pequeños...

-Mi amor no se deben decir mentiras- Bromeó Jasper con una carcajada.

-¡Yo era muy buena! El malvado de la relación siempre fuiste tú -Dijo Alice ignorando por completo las palabras de Jasper.

Subió las escaleras y con Alice en brazos y una vez arriba la tumbó sobre la cama del dormitorio y empezó a besarla con todo su amor, demostrándole que la cambiaria por nadie cuando el teléfono fijo de la casa sonó sobresaltándolos.

-¡Oh, dios mío! Esto me da mala espina- Se lamentó Alice levantándose y cogiendo el teléfono que había en la mesita al lado de la cama -¿Sí...?- Le hizo una mueca horrorizada a Jasper de "nos pillaron" -¡Edward, te juro que no se dé que me hablas!- Gritó con la voz más inocente que pudo poner -¿Qué yo coloqué una cámara...? ¡Claro que no! ¡Sería incapaz de hacer eso! ¿Qué clase de persona me consideras?-(...)-¡Seguro fue Emmett!- (...)-¿Qué te vengarás? Eddie sé que no serías capaz de hacer eso con mis pobres zapatos- (...) -¡Vale, vale, dejo de llamarte Eddie!-(...) -¡Me ha colgado! ¡Mi propio hermano me ha colgado! ¿Y cómo narices se ha dado cuenta de la cámara?

-Alice...vuelve a la cama- Suplicó Jasper acercándose a ella y agarrándola del brazo para obligarla a volver con él...Necesitaba tenerla entre sus brazos.

-¡No! ¡Debo esconder mis zapatos nuevos antes de que venga el ogro!- Chilló corriendo hacia la puerta que daba al armario para empezar a esconderlo todo. Jasper suspiró apesadumbrado sabiendo que no lograría que Alice cambiara de opinión.

* * *

Me hizo mucha gracia escribir este capitulo jajaja Emmett sigue sigue siendo un niño y Alice tan alocada como siempre...

Espero que os haya gustado este cap y muchas gracias por los comentarios.


	7. Capítulo 7: Epílogo

**COSAS DE NIÑOS**

**Escrito por: María**

* * *

Capítulo 7

Fueron pasando los años para todos ellos, y cada vez que echaban la vista atrás y recordaban sus travesuras de pequeños no podían evitar sentirse melancólicos. Sin duda la mejor época para una persona es cuando eres un niño y no tienes ningún problema que resolver, pero hay que aprender a dejar esa etapa atrás y para uno de ellos costaba un poco más que para el resto.

Ahora los que debían disfrutar de todos los juegos y travesuras infantiles eran las nuevas generaciones que estaban llegando, pero Emmett en su interior seguía siendo un niño con ganas de juego y pocas de ser responsable. En parte eso era lo que más admiraba Rosalie de él, su capacidad de ver siempre el lado bueno de las cosas negativas y tomárselas con más calma y humor. Emmett y Rosalie se casaron varios años después de su reconciliación, y tuvieron dos gemelos, Harry y Robert. Los dos niños eran rubios con los ojos azules y la sonrisa característica de su padre, solo se diferenciaban en que Harry era más travieso y aventurero que Robert, que era mucho más tímido y tranquilo. Debido a que el parto había sido muy complicado Rosalie no podría dar a luz a ningún niño más, pero eran felices con la familia que tenían.

Aunque los niños a veces sacaran a Rosalie de sus casillas estaba contenta de tenerlos y darles el amor que su madre no le había dado a ella. Con el paso del tiempo fue capaz de perdonar a la suya el haberla abandonado, pero el daño causado seguía siendo mucho y nunca tuvo la relación madre-hija que se espera. Ella tampoco lo buscó, estaba feliz con su familia y eso le bastaba. Dejó su carrera que tantas riquezas le hubiera proporcionado para trabajar en una tienda de ropa y quedarse con Emmett y sus hijos. Nunca se había arrepentido de esa decisión.

Aunque nadie lo esperaba al principio por lo alocado que era siempre, Emmett fue un buen padre para los niños. Jugaba con ellos, les leía cuentos y reía con sus travesuras la mayoría de las veces. Aunque también se ponía serio cuando correspondía la situación.

La vida no fue peor para Edward y Bella, aunque tuvieron muchos problemas para que su relación funcionase. El primero fue la distancia, que los obligó a estar separados varias semanas hasta que pudieron establecerse ambos en Forks. El segundo problema fueron los celos, ya que tanto Edward como Bella no podían evitar pensar que podían perderse el uno al otro y finalmente tuvieron una gran pelea por ese tema. La reconciliación no había sido menos, y nueve meses después nació su primera hija: Renesmee. El nombre era una combinación de la madre de Edward y la de Bella que ella había inventado. Se casaron 3 años después del nacimiento de la niña, cuando Bella estaba embarazada por segunda vez. Esta vez tuvo un niño llamado Anthony y que era la viva imagen de Edward pero en miniatura.

Estaban más enamorados que nunca, disfrutando de sus hijos y sabiendo que su amor nunca iba a terminar. Lo suyo era para siempre, aunque no fuera perfecta era una historia de amor que perduraría en sus corazones eternamente. Muchas personas los envidiaban, puesto que desde esa pelea que habían tenido hacía años no dejaban que ningún falso rumor los separase, pero nadie imaginaba que habían tenido que pasar muchos problemas para llegar a donde estaban ahora.

Alice y Jasper eran totalmente diferentes y eso provocaba que tuvieran peleas constantes por tonterías día a día. Pero precisamente por esa razón su relación era tan perfecta y duradera. Cuando ella cometía alguna locura o compraba demasiada ropa que no podía permitirse, ahí estaba Jasper para hacerla entrar en razón. O cuando él no se atrevía hacer algo en su trabajo por miedo a arruinarlo todo, ahí estaba ella para abrirle los ojos y enseñarle a dejar atrás los miedos y la timidez.

Ellos fueron los primeros que se casaron por todo lo alto. Después de la fiesta de boda, esta vez la real aunque al principio nadie les creyó, se fueron de luna de miel durante meses al Caribe. Allí pasaron parte del mejor tiempo de sus vidas, y cuando regresaron Alice estaba embarazada de su primer hijo. Tal y como ella aseguró desde el principio fue un niño, al cual llamaron Liam. El niño tenía los ojos verdes de su madre y el pelo rubio de su padre, lo que hacía que viera angelical aunque en realidad era muy travieso. A Alice le decían que Liam era igual que ella cuando era niña, ya que era igual o incluso más rebelde.

-¡Venga, vamos, vamos, vamos!- Gritó Alice con la cámara de fotos en sus manos -Este momento hay que guardarlo ¡Mi bebé va a cumplir 9 años!

-¡Mamá ya no soy un bebe!- Se quejó Liam cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, mostrando su indignación -Soy un hombre.

En ese momento apareció Jasper por la puerta con varios niños de los invitados, que eran los amigos del colegio de Liam.

-¡No seáis muy malos!- Bromeó.

Alice siguió grabando con la cámara todos los movimientos que hacia su hijo para que quedaran en el recuerdo durante el resto de su vida. A ella le hubiera gustado también tener todas las anécdotas de su infancia grabadas en un vídeo, pero por desgracia eran pocas.

Por supuesto a la fiesta estaban invitados los primos de Liam junto con sus padres, que asistieron encantados y con regalos para el niño.

-¿Os imagináis que ellos también se pongan a planear venganzas?- Bromeó Rosalie recordando el cumpleaños de Bella de hacia ya tantos años. Alice y Jasper la miraron extrañados -¡Oh, venga! ¿En serio no os acordáis! Alice la venganza fue tu idea.

-Ali y yo éramos muy pequeños...pero de todas formas espero que mi hijo no haga ese tipo de travesuras -Dijo Jasper.

-¡Yo sí que me acuerdo!- Dijo Emmett con una carcajada -Bueno...no del todo, pero recuerdo lo de la araña. Soy un genio.

Siguieron bromeando sobre las cosas que ellos habían hecho hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el llanto de un niño de uno años que se acercaba hasta ellos llorando y con parte de su pelo... ¿Azul? Alice recordaba que ese niño era totalmente rubio y puede que tuviera el pelo un poquito más largo...

-¡Renesmee!- Gritó Bella al comprender lo que pasaba y ver a su hija con las manos llenas de tinta. Ella se escondió las manos con rapidez detrás de su espalda, pero había sido demasiado tarde.

-¡Lo mato! - Gritó Rosalie al ver a Harry con una sonrisa traviesa y unas tijeras en su mano.

Los dos niños se miraron durante un largo segundo y después echaron a correr para que sus padres no los pillaran.

El único que parecía no estar cabreado era Emmett, que no podía parar de reír al ver la escena.

-Son cosas de niños...- Dijo como si con eso lo solucionara todo.

FIN

* * *

**Parece que los niños son aún peores que los padres xDD me pareció bien darle este final ha esta historia que me ha encantado escribir :) muchas gracias a todas las que la habéis leído, comentado o puesto en favoritos. **


End file.
